


Bathtime

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, First Time, Human Castiel, M/M, Poor Sam, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: Dean gives a human Castiel a bath. It quickly becomes obvious that their feelings for one another are a little more than platonic.





	Bathtime

 

Dean had agreed to supervise Castiel’s bath time after the last bath had ended with two feet of water on the floor, suds on the ceiling, and a very dejected Cas. Personally, Dean preferred showers, but the newly human Cas had made it clear that his preference was for baths, so a bath it was.

 

“Let’s get this over with,” Dean sighed, and instantly regretted it when Castiel’s face fell into the same miserable configuration Dean was sad to say he was slowly getting used to.

 

“Dean, I’m sorry,” Castiel apologized for what had to be the twentieth time that hour.

 

“Don’t be.” Dean laid a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “I don’t know how many times I’m going to have to tell you this, but it’s not your fault you’re human.”

 

Cas just shrugged, so Dean let his hand slide off of his shoulder. Then the former angel started to strip, and it occurred to Dean that this was actually happening.

 

Before long, Castiel was standing naked save for his boxers before Dean.

 

“Cas, you’re going to have to take those off too, you know,” Dean said, coughing into his hand in an attempt to alleviate some of the awkwardness that had settled between them.

 

Blushing hard, Castiel stepped out of his underwear, revealing himself to be half-hard. His hands hovered over his member, as if to hide his situation from Dean.

 

“It’s OK, man,” Dean said with a forced smile. “No judgment zone.”

 

Castiel spun around, shaking. “Dean... I think I can take it from here. You can leave.”

 

Dean was sorely tempted to do just that, if only so he could make his escape before Cas realized how badly he was being affected by the sight of his naked angel. He reviewed the thought in his mind and briefly wondered when Castiel had become his. “Cas, we both know that’s not a good idea. After what happened last time-”

 

“Fine,” Cas bit out. “Can we please just begin, then?” He asked without turning around. His blush had spread to his back, and Dean wanted so badly to make this right, to tell him what he felt, what he’d been feeling for a while now.

 

Instead, he simply walked over to the over-sized claw-footed tub that looked like it could fit both of them comfortably and ran the water. He grabbed one of Sam’s bubble baths from the cabinet below the sink and dumped the entire thing into the water swirling at the base of the tub.

 

“Come tell me if this is a good temperature,” Dean said.

 

Castiel made a noncommittal noise and, one hand still hovering over his front in a vain attempt to keep his modesty, stuck a finger into the water. “It’s fine,” he ground out.

 

“Cas,” Dean began. “Please don’t be ashamed in front of me,” he begged. “Come on, man. After everything we’ve been through together-”

 

“Please, Dean,” Castiel answered, voice pleading. “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.”

 

So Dean shut up, wordlessly agitating the water for maximum bubbles and gesturing for Castiel to get in.

 

Once Castiel was in the water, Dean handed him a loofah. Castiel looked at it like he wasn’t sure whether or not it would bite, then started washing himself in such a way that the water began sloshing out of the tub.

 

“No,” Dean spoke. Cas looked at him in askance. “We are not having a repeat of yesterday; give me that.” He wrested the loofah from Castiel’s grip, dipped it into the water and began to wash Castiel’s chest.

 

Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed at that, long lashes brushing against his cheeks, and damn if that didn’t do all sorts of strange things to Dean’s insides.

 

Dean would be lying if he said he wasn’t taking his time on purpose. Some long repressed part of him wanted this to last, wanted to stay here in this bubble of intimacy for as long as he could possibly get away with. The thought of Castiel’s naked flesh just inches from his own was short-circuiting most of his mental capacity, and if Castiel’s growing erection was anything to go by, the former angel wasn’t unaffected by the proximity either.

 

Then Castiel’s cock twitched in the water, and Dean just about lost what was left of his mind. His train of thought crashed hard, and try as he might, the only word he could manage was, “Cas.”

 

“Dean,” Castiel answered, sounding so humiliated that Dean knew he had to put a stop to this right now.

 

“Let me help you,” he blurted.

 

“You are helping me,” Cas replied. “That’s part of the problem.” He gestured helplessly towards his nether regions. “Being human is so frustrating, and I can’t control anything and I-”

 

Dean shut him up with a kiss. Castiel’s hands shot out of the water to clutch at Dean’s shirt, and Dean was so enchanted by the feeling of Castiel’s lips on his that he didn’t even mind the wetness. “Cas,” he said once they drew apart. They shared a giddy smile. “Tell me you want this,” he pleaded, gazing at the flushed, darkening expanse of Castiel’s lips.

 

“I’ve wanted this for a while, now,” Castiel confessed.

 

“My angel,” Dean breathed.

 

“I’m not an angel anymore, Dean,” Cas said, dejected.

 

Dean wasn’t having any of that. “Listen to me. You will _always_ be my angel,” he said as he stood and began to strip. “No matter what.”

 

Once his clothes had been discarded, Dean hesitated at the edge of the tub. He was almost at full hardness, and it was quite clear now just how badly he wanted this.

 

“What are you waiting for?” Castiel asked, reaching out to take Dean’s hand in his own. “Dean. I _want_ this; I need this. I need you.”

 

That was all the confirmation Dean needed, so he climbed into the tub, grateful for its size. It was a tight fit, but not so much so that it was uncomfortable.

 

Dean crawled forward until he was situated in between Castiel’s legs. Then his angel fluttered his eyes at him in a manner Dean hadn’t thought him capable of, and a flare of jealousy shot up within of him. “Where did you learn bedroom eyes like that, Cas?”

 

“From the pizza man,” the former angel answered. “My time spent watching porn was very educational.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, absurdly grateful that the answer didn’t involve any real people. “It’s not supposed to be ‘educational.’ It’s supposed to be fun, but we can correct that another time.”

 

“Another time?” Cas parroted, confused, and Dean’s heart sank.

 

“Unless... Unless you want this to be the only time,” the hunter answered, hating the bitter taste the words left in his mouth.

 

“I think I would die if this were the last time,” Castiel answered with such sincerity that Dean couldn’t help but fall in love a little more.

 

They weren’t really in a position to kiss, but Dean leaned forward anyway to capture the other’s lips. “You ready to get this party started?” He asked with a lop-sided grin once they had parted.

 

Castiel nodded, and Dean took the opportunity to wrap his hand around Castiel’s cock. The former angel shivered at the feeling and when their eyes met, Castiel’s were wild with desire.

 

With every stroke, Castiel became a little more frantic, hips thrusting up into Dean’s hand until the water began to spill over the side of the tub. Dean had eyes only for Castiel, though, and while he was vaguely aware of the mess they were making, he didn’t have the heart to tell the other to be still.

 

“That feel good, angel?”

 

That seemed to open a floodgate within Castiel, and before long Dean’s angel was moaning and letting out tiny sighs of pleasure, moving his hips to Dean’s rhythm.

 

“Close,” Cas gasped, and Dean thought to himself that his angel had never looked more beautiful than in that moment. Then Castiel threw his head back and came with a stifled groan, and Dean had to control himself from reaching down and finishing himself. He hadn’t thought it would be possible to get close just from watching his partner come, but Castiel was continuously proving him wrong.

 

It didn’t take long for Cas to recover, and when he did, he leaned forward to wrap a hand around Dean’s hardness. “Cas,” Dean breathed. Then the other flicked his wrist and Dean briefly lost the ability to speak. The pent-up frustration borne of waiting for what seemed like forever for this moment coupled with the fact that Castiel looked fucking gorgeous like this, post-orgasmic satisfaction bringing a beautiful color to his cheeks, meant that Dean was nearing the edge embarrassingly quickly.

 

He took a few deep breaths, hoping to last, but Castiel did that thing with his wrist again and Dean realized he was fighting for a lost cause. He groaned long and low and surrendered himself to the feeling of Cas stroking him hard and fast.

 

“’m close,” Dean panted, trying and failing to keep his hips still. He bucked into Castiel’s hand and lost it, coming hard as Cas stroked him through it. It took him a few moments to recover, and when he did, Castiel was staring him with such unbridled hope and affection and adoration that Dean couldn’t stop himself from grinning. “We are so doing this again.”

 

“Agreed,” Castiel said with a smile that outshone the sun. Dean leaned in to kiss it off his face, and well, if there were six inches of water on the floor by the time they were done, and suds on the ceiling, at least they were content in their togetherness.

 

And besides, it was Sam’s turn to clean up anyway.


End file.
